The Fourth Dimension
by Entity
Summary: The Future of Mobius looks bleak, as we find that Sonic had lost the battle against Robotnik. Rotor has been working on a project for a few months. Could this project be the answer ? Unknown to Rotor, his project changes the fate of the Freedom Fighters,


NOTES ! PLEASE READ !

All the events in this story take place as following:  
10 years before the present day, when the freedom fighters are 5.  
10 years after the present day

The "Present Day" in the story is actually just before Project Doomsday is launched. Before Sonic and Sally defeat Robotnik, however this time, Robotnik Wins.

ALSO, you may see that Sonic's mother has entered the field of play. Although it was never proven that Sonic had a mother, I have decided to use this and play around with it a little.

This version is the revised copy. I had written this story almost 2 years ago, and after  
finding it again, I decided to change a few details. I had never finished it, so this time I promised myself that I would. Hopefully it is a better read, and at last I have started the ending. Well, better start writing the ending.

-----------------------------***********---------------------------------

If you have any questions at all please send them to entity@knothole.co.uk  
Thanks for your time. Now I present, The Fourth Dimension

-----------------------------***********---------------------------------

The Fourth Dimension  
By The Sonic Entity

Part I - Prelude  
The beginning of all the trouble.  
Point: The cross roads of the Continuum - 3219

As fast as she could, the woman ran down the road. With a baby in her hands, she had to be careful. She ran by people as they stared. Some tried to help her, asking her what was the problem, but no-one could help her. She liked this city, everyone was loving and helpful, but she had to leave. She had no choice. Not after what's happened.  
"Are you ok miss ? Do you know where to go ?" she full well where she had to go. To the police, but they wouldn't believe her. After all, HE was one of THE highest powers in the police force. She had to go somewhere else, and that somewhere else was Charles.

She looked behind her, and she could see him running after her. She stopped in front of someone. Again, they were asking help.  
"Are you ok miss ?"  
"I need your help ::sniff:: please."  
"What is it ?" She pointed behind her at her attacker.  
"That person. He's after me. Please, do all your power to stop him."  
"No problem ma'am" She continued to run again, and after looking behind her, the person had acquired a lot of friends. They grabbed the attacker and held him back"  
"I'LL GET YOU LOLA ! I'LL FIND YOU ! YOU AND THAT KID OF YOURS ! YOU'LL SEE ! T.S.D.S WILL GET YOU"

Now she became even more scared. She continued to run, again looking behind her. She stopped, and continued to stare at the scene behind her. Patrol bots had caught light of the situation, and escorted her attacker into a craft. He was taken away, his stare etching into her skull. She looked over to the man she had spoken to. He waved, and she said thank you. No words came out, just the lips moved.

Although she was now safe, she had to keep on running. It was almost time.

Soon enough she reached her destination, Charles' home. She peeked into the window, making sure that he couldn't see her. As always he was working on another one of his inventions. On the table next to him were plans. Probably for his machine, but it was the title that caught her eye.

SUBSPACE INTEGRATOR/DEMODULATOR

"What in Mobius is that ?" Lola asked herself, getting slightly side tracked. She suddenly realised what she was here to do. She looked down at the baby in her arms. He was asleep. He looked so cute when he was asleep, so innocent. He had no idea what was to happen.  
"Oh Sonic, I have to go. You're too young to understand I know, but you have to forgive me." A tear formed in the corner of her eye. "I have to go, but some day I'll be back. I promise that Sonic Hedgehog. I promise". The tear dropped out of her eye and landed on the soft wrapping around the child. She hugged Sonic once more, then kissed him on the forehead.

She laid Sonic down on the doorstep, and inserted an envelope into the wrapping, poking out so that it could be seen. Stroking Sonic's face one last time, she knocked on the door and ran. The door opened.  
"Hello ? Hello ? Well, those darned kids..." then the person at the door noticed the child before him. "Sonic ?" He picked up Sonic, and with his free hand took the envelope. It read 'To Sir Charles'  
"Lola, where are you ?" and with those words he walked back inside and closed the door behind him.

Lola looked around the corner of the building, and saw Charles pick Sonic up, look at the envelope and search around for her. Her eyes started to well up full of tears. He then turned, and walked back inside his home closing the door behind him.  
"Take care of him Charles....please"

She turned around and walked up to the road side. Whistling out to the passing hovercrafts, a taxi cab stopped, and slowly drifted down to the ground.  
"Need a lift miss ?"  
"Yes" She opened the door to the taxi, and got in. "Mobotropolis dock please." With a nod of the drivers head, the hover craft jumped up, and smoothly curved off.  
The taxi had no roof, it was a convertible. The wind smoothly rustled up Lola's spikes, and she took in the sights of the city. After all, it would be her last time seeing it.  
"Looking for a spot of fishing ? Or some water sports ? I have a friend who works there, he can give you the cheapest water sport deals this side of Mobius. I really don't see why anyone else bothers."  
"Just riding the waves in my boat"  
"You have a boat ?"  
"Sort of,"  
"So you're gonna go for a little trip around the ocean" Looking to her left, she saw her old apartment whiz by. She smiled at herself, and answered  
"You could say that"  


-----------------------------***********---------------------------------

The Beginning Of The End

Present  
April 3rd 3234  
2:38 pm  


It was an almost perfect day in the village of Knothole. The sun was shining more than usual, the birds were singing, kids were laughing, it was the perfect place to live. Everyone was relaxing by trees, pools, huts and anywhere with shade. It had been a while since Robotnik had planned something. So with the absence of Robotnik, the inhabitants of Knothole could do what they wanted to do.

It was almost a heat wave. It was so hot, but people liked it. Sally looked out of her hut window. The sight was beautiful. Everyone was finally having a good time. For today, they could forget all of their worries and just do anything. having days like this helped the inhabitants of Knothole. They needed a break from fighting the forces of evil every now and then to free up people's minds. Sally looked at the landscape that was in front of her.

Antoine worked on his Martial Arts with Bunnie. He tried his hardest to hit the dummy. It hardly moved. Bunnie stood next to him, hanging her head in shame. She stopped him, and showed him how to kick the bag. With her robotic leg, she pummelled the bag. She stood back and grabbed the bag to stop it from swinging. She stepped over to Antoine who was in awe of her movements. He stepped up, and jumped in the air to kick the bag. However he missed and landed on his back. Bunnie jumped over to Antoine, and helped him up. It was going to be a long day for Bunnie.

Tails was playing ball with Dulcy. Throwing it back and forth to each other, then some other children walked over. They watched as Tails and Dulcy passed the ball. Tails invited them in, and they all started playing while laughing and playing.

Sonic was sitting alongside his mother. They were obviously practising their mental abilities. It was amazing. Recently Sonic had started to develop these mental powers. He could make things float without touching them. However, he could only make small things float like pencils. Lola knew that his time had come, and decided that she should train him. She didn't think that he would inherit her mental abilities as it had always skipped a few generations. She was wrong. Ok, so he didn't have great powers, it would take him years to learn, but he wasn't fussed. Lola was worried however, it seemed that he only had these abilities when Lola was around. When she was away, he couldn't do anything. She wondered what it would have been like if she didn't come back to Sonic, but she soon got sidetracked. Sonic had started to levitate a pencil when suddenly it shot up towards a beehive. It penetrated the beehive and it fell to the floor. A swarm of bees flew out. Sonic gulped, picked up his mother and ran. The bees followed him down the path.

Sally then decided to take her work outside, she might as well make some good use of the sun. She walked into her bedroom and slipped on some shades and her favourite hat. She grabbed a towel, the laptop from the couch and Nicole and walked outside. She laid the towel on the floor then sat down on it. She rested her back on her hut as she rested upright with her laptop on her legs. She then started to type away at her Laptop that she had recently acquired from Robotropolis. This was her new prized possession, next to Nicole. Sally wasn't so sure that she should be relaxing. She had heard nothing from Robotnik, and that worried her. What if he was planning an attack ? That was the question she was trying to answer. She was trying to figure out why Robotnik was not doing anything. His quietness was highly unusual. A shadow appeared over her. As she looked up, she saw a bright red ball falling towards. With a small yelp, the ball hit her straight on the head.  
"Sorry Aunt Sally !" Tails apologised while running over. "Dulcy doesn't know her own strength" Sally laughed.  
"That's ok Tails."  
"Aunt Sally, why don't you come over and play with us ?" Sally looked at Tails. All innocent  
"I'd love to Tails, but it's Robotnik"  
"Oh come on Aunt Sally, he's probably having a break like us !" She thought about it, and then decided.  
"Ok, what harm can a little fun do ?" She closed up her laptop, got up and walked over with Tails to join in the fun.

Rotor however, didn't stop. He was in his lab working on another one of his projects.  
"Yes, just a little adjustment..." As Rotor pushed the two wires together, a big spark made him Jump back. "Whoa, I guess it wasn't that wire" he said as he walked back to his machine. This machine, to Rotor, was the most important in the history of the Universe. He had recently found Uncle Chucks old plans from his old building in Mobotropolis, now Robotropolis. It was an intriguing idea that Uncle Chuck had, and Rotor decided to build it. All the equations had been figured out, all he had to do was build it. All he had to do was build it...that sounded so simple. He had been working on this project for months. He didn't know why he continued to build it, it was like instinct. He was driven to build it. He also had been having dreams recently, disturbing dreams and they had started when he found these blueprints.  
*That can't be co-incidence* he thought.

In his dreams, he views Sally as a robot. Something about April 13 lurked around in his mind, it was the day Robotnik took over. He would be walking down a dark corridor. Faces on one side were of Sonic, Sally, Bunnie etc when they were 5 then on the other side, faces of them as they are now, 15. Suddenly Lola would appear in front of him. First she would be standing there then she would start to scream. To his horror, she became a Robot right in front of his eyes. At that point, he would wake up. He had been going to Lola to seek advice on what these dreams could mean. She looks into his dreams. At first she was scared and stopped when she saw herself scream but she got used to it. She would relax him when ever he would have this dream. She was a great help. They seemed to get no-where so they stopped the counselling. He was suddenly disturbed by a loud knock at the door. Rotor jumped out of his seat. Ready to cover over his project.  
"Who-who is it ?"  
"It's me Sally. Can I come in ?" Rotor panicked and started to run about his hut putting things in drawers and covering things.  
"Uh, yeah. Hang on" He ran to the door to open it when suddenly he realised that he hadn't covered the machine. He ran over, and covered it with a cloth. He then ran towards the door and opened it.  
"Yeah...Please come in" He moved out of the way so that Sally could walk through.  
"Hey, you doing anything right now ?" It wasn't the time to tell Sally what he was working on yet.  
"Nothing I know of. Why ?"  
"Well, do you want to have lunch with me and the rest of the gang next to the power ring pool ?"  
Rotor thought for a second. *I could use a break*.  
"Yeah sure"  
"Great...meet you over there ! Bring some food". She walked out of the door.  
"Right, some food, but what ?" Rotor said to himself. He then thought of the bottles of drink Lola once gave to him. It was her secret recipe drink. He went to the cupboard and pulled out the bottles of drink. "No, wait, Lola is going so she is going to take the drink. Might as well leave it" He put it back.

"Ah I know, I'll take some food from my own recipe !" He went to another cupboard and pulled out a box. He opened it up. Fish. He smelled them *Ahh. Lovely fish*. Rotor then walked out of the door locking it behind him.  


-----------------------------***********---------------------------------

Future  
April 3rd 3244  
6:10 pm

Mobius was dying a slow death. Pollution filled the air. The oceans of Mobius were covered with patches of lethal algae. Acid rain poisoned the lakes and rivers. Mining operations for coal, gas and oil laid the land to waste. Robotnik had taken over the planet. He was the high ruler. There was a  
mix of slaves. Robots and citizens of Mobius. Project Doomsday was launched 10 years ago, and Robotnik had won. Sonic had lost. He died. Sally couldn't believe it. Sonic had actually died. They had survived without Sonic for a few more months, but the Doomsday crafts were too much. They had all became Robotnik's slaves. Robotnik ruled all of Mobius and turned it into a twisted place of his own. The Great Forest had been smashed down. Robotnik's factories had taken the place.

The gang tried to stay together as much as possible, but sometimes that was impossible. When Robotnik got mad, he would usually pick one of the team and beat them senseless. 'Payback for all those years of losing to them' he claimed. However, one day he had taken it too far. Tails was picked. He kicked and resisted the swatbots, but it was useless. Robotnik really laid into him with anything he got his hands on.  
It was too late for Tails. He had died in the beating. His body was left to rot on the outskirts of the city.

Sally had got a hold of his body, and laid him to rest next to Sonic. Every now and then Sally used to go off to a place, a secret place where she buried Sonic and Tails. Side by side. Tails' body was there but not Sonic's. He had been incinerated.

Bunnie used to sneak out with her sometimes as well. Robotnik never knew of this. This secret place was an untouched piece of land. It was a hill with a once beautiful view. Now it was just lights of Robotnik's polluting factories. Sally and Bunnie had sneaked out that day. They went through a tube which twisted and turned. It came to an end which was near the site of Sonic and Tails' burial ground.

"Well looks like we're here Sally girl". They both walked over to Sonic's Grave. She kneeled down. She laid some flowers down.  
"I tried my best to get you some fresh flowers". She paused. "I miss you Sonic. I really do. I wish you were here. You too Tails".  
"They were the best of friends them two. Y'all couldn't separate them. They both just stood there. Recalling old times  
"Remember when Sonic had found Tails ? That was a time to remember."  
"I miss them Bunnie"  
"I do too Sally-girl"  
"I feel as if it's my fault. I knew the plan wasn't going to work, yet I carried on with it. I should have known"  
"There was no way of your pretty little self could've known that Robotnik was going to revert the bombs."  
"I wish we could change it Bunnie. I never even got to tell him that I loved him."  
"Sally-girl, I think he already knew"  
She turned around and put her head in Bunnie's arms. She patted Sally's back as Sally cried out. Bunnie then felt a strange sensation. She could see the dirt become more compact. Sally felt this as well.  
"Bunnie ?" They both looked up. It was Robotnik's ship. She let go of Sally and walked forward. She once again looked up to Robotnik's ship. She clutched her metal fist and waved it about at Robotnik  
"Robotnik you scum !" A Booming voice appeared from the ship above them.  
"Sad really Bunnie. I was gonna let you go. But now...." A Red beam fell from the ship and landed on Bunnie. Bunnie became scared now. She knew what was going to happen. Roboticizer.

"Bunnie, resist ! PLEASE !" At that moment Bunnie started to become distorted. Her limbs began to become fully metal. She was turning into a robot. Sally couldn't scream. She couldn't move. All she could do was stare. Bunnie looked Sally in the eyes, and shouted something.  
"Alpha delta nine ! Sally ! Please.....remember.........that...." Bunnie then disappeared. All that was left was a robot looking like her. A mindless drone.

The beam disappeared. Swatbots walked over to her. They stood next to her as they activated the transportation sequence. Sally looked up and then at Bunnie. She could see other swatbots escorting her away. She looked at her hand. It was becoming a loose mass of molecules. The view in front of her was slowly replaced with the image of Robotnik in front of her. She knew that he was angry. It was going to be her turn. She was going to get another night of pain. As Robotnik towered over her, he hit her with an electrified pole on the back of her neck. She fell to her knees. The pain drew water to her eyes. She said the one word that would probably get her through the pain that night.  
"Sonic"

-----------------------------***********---------------------------------

Past  
April 3rd 3224  
11:20 am

People were sitting down at the hotdog stand eating, talking and laughing. It was a beautiful day in a beautiful city, Mobotropolis. The fountain in front of the palace sprayed water all over the children that were playing in the water. Hovercrafts flew about the city, and people greeted each other in the street. Peace bots flew around the city offering help to those who needed it, and generally kept the peace through out the city.

The hot dog stand was one of the most popular in the city. Everybody ate there at one point. Today however, there was one lady hedgehog that stood out though. She stood out because she was a blue hedgehog. People were surprised. Another blue hedgehog ? This female was unknown.  
Everyone was surprised. They thought that Uncle Chuck and Sonic were the only ones. Obviously not.

"Morning good sir !"  
"Mornin'"  
"I'll have a chilli god please" The customer noticed how the stoned on the floor started to jump. He looked up and into the distance. He could see a blue ball. A very fast blue ball. *What is that ?*

"Okay everyone. Hold on. He's coming !" The proprietor shouted. The man was confused, why should they hold on ? He leaned over to the person behind the bar.  
"Who's coming and why should we hold on ?" The proprietor smirked.  
"You're new around here aren't you"  
"Yeah how did you guess ?"  
"Most people usually know what to do when Sonic comes along in this city." The man just leaned back again.  
"Nah, I'll take my chances !". He carried on drinking his drink. Someone next to him looked at him.  
"Your Funeral !"  
"Huh ?" Then the man realised. "Oh Mother..." the man went for the bars. Too late. Suddenly a tremendous wind hit them. Everyone was holding onto the handles flying like flags on flagpoles. The other one flew off his seat. He screamed while he flew into a rubbish bin. Suddenly there was a noise like a hundred breaks being pulled at once. The wind stopped. Everyone fell back on their seats. They could see Sonic coming back.  
"INCOMING !!" Sonic shouted. He jumped into a spin then landed on a seat. He looked at the bins next to the stand. He saw someone.  
"Uh, sorry man. Didn't mean to do that !" The man cursed and walked off down the road. "I gotta control my speed in this area !"  
"The usual Sonic ?" asked the proprietor.  
"Yeah". The man then started to create Sonic's chilidog.  
"On me". Sonic looked up. He was surprised. There was a blue Hedgehog.  
"Thanks. Hey, you're blue. I thought that me and Unc was the only blue hedgehogs !"  
"Well, look's like you're wrong !". Sonic shoved the chilli dog down his throat.  
"Hey, thanks. See ya !"  
"Anytime". Sonic sped off down the road. A female fox looked at Sonic as he sped off.  
"Awww ! He's sooooo cute !" The fox couldn't have been more that 15 years old.  
The blue female hedgehog looked at her.  
"You think ?"  
"Of course ! He's the cutest thing in the world !" The lady hedgehog smiled. She paid the hotdog vendor the money for Sonic's hotdog, and walked down the road towards Acorn Palace. They people at the stand looked at her as she walked away.  
Finally, the fox spoke.  
"Who IS she ?"

-----------------------------***********---------------------------------

"You're it !"  
"No, you're it"  
"You !"  
"No you Sonic Hedgehog ! Slow down !" Sonic and Sally were playing one of their favourite games, Tag. Sonic was running backwards polishing his nails. Sally was running after him. She had a green suit on with a Tiara in her hair. They were playing in Uncle Chucks laboratory.  
"Sorry Sal, can't do that. I might get caught !" Then someone knocked on the door. Sonic stopped and looked.  
"Huh ?" Sally slid.  
"Sonic look out !" He looked at Sally.  
"Huh ?" Sally collided into him. She landed on top of him. They were looking at each other. Their noses were touching. Sally then kissed him on the cheek.  
"You're it !" She got up. Sonic wiped his face.  
"Yuck ! I was kissed ! By SALLY !" Sally ran up to the door. Giggling. She opened the door. She looked up. Her mouth dropped open.  
"Yo, Sal. What's wrong ?" Sonic walked up to the door. He saw the visitor too. Uncle Chuck walked out of his lab.  
"What's all the commotion ?" He also walked up to the door. He couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was a blue hedgehog. A FEMALE blue hedgehog ! "For the love of Mobius..You're..Back !" Sally grabbed Uncle Chucks arm still looking at the visitor.  
"Who is she ?"  
"She, Princess, is Sonic's mother !"  


-----------------------------***********---------------------------------  


Present  
April 4th 3234  
3:00pm  


The room was dark and damp. It was cold, very cold. Monitors covered the walls of the room, and the stench of sweat and blood could be smelt. They showed the sectors of Robotropolis. All the swatbots were walking around. Lifeless. Once living Mobians but now robots. Although Robotnik had the Roboticizer, he had another new machine. The intestinator. The victim had a little machine put in their intestines. It could control the amount of pain you had. It could give you so much pain that it would make your intestines explode. It was a cruel way, but Robotnik loved it.

Snively noticed a monitor showing two turtles. They had taken the laser whips of the Swatbots. They were fighting the Lifeless machines. Robotnik laughed.  
"Hah, stupid fools. They could never go against me. They wouldn't have a chance. Snively intestinate"  
"Y-yes sir". Snively pressed a button. The turtles fell to the floor. Robotnik spoke on the loud speakers.  
"You shouldn't revolt. You know it doesn't pay. Now I am going to lose two of my slaves. Pity"  
One of the turtles shouted out at the loudspeakers.  
"Robotnik you evil piece of.." Suddenly they exploded.  
"Well, Snively, this method is coming to my liking ! Is project Colossus ready yet Snively ?"  
"Not quite sir. We still haven't figured how to control the movement of Time". Robotnik stepped out of his chair. He started to walk over to Snively.  
"Right. Let's see, You haven't even figured out how to time travel have you..." He walked up to Snively. He said nothing. "HAVE YOU ??" Snively hit his back against a control panel.  
"N-no"  
"THEN THAT MEANS YOU HAVEN'T STARTED DOESN'T IT !"  
"Y-yes".  
"Snively, with this project, I can rule Mobius. I won't have to worry about that pesky little hedgehog. I could just wipe him out of existence. I can wipe all the freedom fighters out of existence but that will never HAPPEN IF WE HAVEN'T STARTED !"  
"N-no sir" There was a sudden banging. Robotnik turned around.  
"WHAT ?" The door opened and revealed Uncle Chuck. The Robot Uncle Chuck.  
"Sir, I have three new prisoners. Shall I take them to the intestination chamber ?"  
"Yes. Well done" Uncle chuck walked back out of the door with it shutting behind him. When Robotnik was out of sight, Chuck gave the prisoners something.  
"Look take this" At first they backed away. "No listen. It will get you out of here. Trust me" They took the small cylinder. Chuck pressed a button on his arm and a holographic picture came out. Lola was in the picture. "Lola, three to transport"  
"Are they ready ?"  
"Yes. They will need medical attention"  
"Right". The three prisoners disappeared. "Chuck we got them. Have you got any more info ?"  
"Yes but I haven't had a chance to look at it yet. You'll have to de-crypt it. I'll upload them to you". He walked over to a panel in the wall. He took a small wire out of his right arm and clicked it into place in the panel.  
"Sending...sent" Lola looked a t the screen to her right.  
"Got it Charles !"  
"Good, now I gotta go, I might get seen."  
"Charles.."  
"Yes ?"  
"Be careful"  
"Thanks Lola."

The image of Chuck disappeared in front of Lola. She walked up to the people from Robotropolis.  
"It's ok now. Everything's ok. We'll look after you." Bunnie and Antoine walked in and took the people out of Lola's hut. Lola walked back to the computer console with the code on it.  
"Oh, this is easy" Lola fed it through the decoder that the freedom gang had stolen from Robotropolis.

DECODING IN PROCESS

Lola put her feet up on the desk waiting.

DECODING COMPLETE

"Wow, that was quick." She then started to scan the screen. Slowly, her mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe what she was reading. "This is dangerous ! I better tell Sally."  
With that she printed off a copy of the document, grabbed it and ran out of the hut.

-----------------------------***********---------------------------------

Future  
April 5th 3241  
2:06am

Slowly but surely, Sally opened her eyes. All she could see was a blur. Soon enough pictures soon came into vision. She was looking up at a steel ceiling. After the night she had, a sleep was a welcome gift. Constant beating from Robotnik with that electric thingy, she just couldn't take it. She had passed out after about 3 hours. But she was sure that he had carried on the beating. She was laying on the floor. She felt, different. Not like herself. As she got up, she found she was in a chamber. Instruments were all around the room. She didn't know what they were for. Many scared her. She walked up to the door of the chamber, and went to bang on it. She lifted her arm when she suddenly stopped. She looked at her hand.  
"No, no it couldn't be" She touched her face. She waited for her hand to touch her face. Nothing happened. She couldn't feel anything. She ran over to the mirror, she looked in towards it. A sudden realisation swept over her.  
"That's right Sally" Robotnik ! How's it feel to be a robot ?" Sally was dumbfounded. She tried to cry, but she had no tear ducts. She couldn't cry. "Shame really. Looking at you on the floor, lifeless from my beating. I had to save you somehow. I don't want you to die. I want you to see the world that you created. So I put you in the Roboticizer, and look what came out." Sally continued to touch her face, feeling nothing.  
"How do you feel Sally ?" Sally let out a mumble.  
"How do you expect me to feel ?"  
"Quite fine actually. You should know that you still have your personality." Robotnik as right. She wasn't a drone, she had her thoughts. She could still remember everything.  
"How ?"  
"Just a few modifications on my part. What do you think? now you can live forever ! Unlike your little boyfriend." She turned around. Robotnik was right. Sonic was dead, and there was nothing that she could do.  
"Oh, sonic. I remember the day's. I enjoyed the sight of him dying years ago". Sally remembered that fateful day.  


-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
"You ready Sonic ?"  
"Ready as ever Sal. Hook me up !" Sally placed the disintegration pods in Sonic's backpack, and stepped back. She had a huge smile upon her face. Finally the ground had come up with a way of defeating Robotnik. After these pods were laid out, they could be activated. The pods would then contact each other, and anything inside would disintegrate. So in essence, if they were placed in a circle around the border of Mobotropolis, they could destroy Mobotropolis along with Robotnik.  
"Gotta speed !" Sonic exclaimed as he sped off into the distance.  
"He'll be back in a few minutes, we don't have much time. I just hope he does it!" Sally said.  
"I'll set up the detonation sequence." Rotor said. He kneeled down next to Sally, and started to type on his laptop.  
Sonic then skidded up towards them.  
"All juiced up and ready to go !"  
"Good, Rotor !"  
"Right !"

Rotor tapped the laptop, and the detonation sequence started. Suddenly, a force field appeared around Sonic.  
"Wha ?!"  
Rotor looked at the laptop.  
"Hey, wait a minute! All the pods are disappearing !"  
"WHAT ?" The pods were disappearing off Rotor's map on his computer. However, they weren't just disappearing off his map, they were appearing as well !  
"SONIC !"  
"Wha ?!" The pods were appearing around Sonic in the force field. Robotnik suddenly appeared behind Sonic and the force field.  
"Like my new transporters ? It can transport anything. Including pods !"

:::::4:::::  
"Sonic ! SUPERSPIN !" Sally shouted. He tried it, but to no avail. It was rock solid.  
:::::3:::::  
"It's not workin' !" Sonic shouted.  
"Sally, I have something to say..."  
:::::2:::::  
"I.....I....."  
:::::1:::::  
"SONIC !"  
:::::0:::::  
"I LOVE YOU !"

The countdown was up. The pods started the disintegration process. Sonic screamed, so did Sally.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sally turned around and screamed while running at Robotnik. She was stopped by a laser whip. She was thrown back against the wall.  
Robotnik walked up to Sally. She was in the corner. Cowering. Hiding her head in her arms. He bent down. And softly said,  
"Nothing can stop me now. Nothing".

-----------------------------***********---------------------------------

Lola ran around the corner avoiding capture. She was being chased by two wolves. They wanted to kill her for no reason. She ran into an alley. Dead end. They came around the corner.  
"Okay, you guys" Lola said "you better not make me angry"  
"Ooooo. Don't get the little lady angry Hank". They walked up to her. They both pulled out a knife. They both slashed out at her. One caught her on the arm. Lola stepped back, grabbing the cut on her arm. She got angry. Anger built up inside her. Her dark side took control.  
"I WARNED YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME !!!!" She stood up. The wolves started to back off. Suddenly she started to turn black. Her quills turned jet black also. A whirlwind appeared around her. Lola's eyes turned red. "NOW YOU DIE !". The wolves ran. A green shield landed in front of them. It covered up the whole of the entrance to the alley. They turned around. They saw Lola floating in the air.  
"C'mon, uh, can't you take a joke ? We didn't mean to get you on the arm" Lola screamed.  
Pain rushed through her as all her energy was let out in a burst of green light. Then the wolves screamed. Suddenly, just like it started, it was over. The shield disappeared, the whirlwind dissipated, Lola collapsed onto the ground. Everything was silent. Lola was tired. Very Tired. She could hardly move. She looked up. All that was left of the wolves were two piles of dust that slowly flew with the wind.  
"Wow. Still got it in me". Then, she passed out. A robot walked around the corner into the alley. It looked both ways then walked into the alley. It picked up Lola and walked away.

3 hours later.......  


Lola slowly awakened from her sleep. She saw a robot looking over her. She opened her eyes fully and just stared at the robot. It said something.  
"Uh, hello ?" Lola screamed.  
"No, please, don't scream, do you want Robotnik to find us in here ????" She stopped. She looked at the robot more carefully. It soon came into vision. It was Uncle Chuck.  
"Charles ! Charles ? You were destroyed years ago !"  
"Not a scratch. Just...relocated. The blast blew me to the other side of the city" Lola tried to get up.  
"Argh"  
"Don't move your leg. You broke it in two places in the alley somehow. Probably when you landed from disintegrating those people !"  
"How did you know ?"  
"Two piles of dust with knifes on them gave me a clue !". Lola laid back down. Uncle Chuck walked over to a small machine on a table. He typed in something. Then, out of no-where, a cup of hot chocolate appeared. He picked it up and gave it to Lola.  
"Mmm. Hot Chocolate. Just what I wanted. How did you know ?"  
"Guessed. You like hot chocolate and you haven't had it in years so I figured that you might have wanted some".  
"You surprise me sometimes Charles" She took a sip of the chocolate. She hadn't had a good cup of chocolate since, since, Sonic died. She could feel it flowing all the way down to her stomach. She loved it. "How did you get this out of thin air ?" Chuck was on a control panel monitoring the outside of his new secret hideout.  
"Huh ?"  
"The Chocolate. How did you get it from that machine ?"  
"Oh, it's a machine that has got the power to make anything you say. However, it's slightly damaged, so it can only make a few things."  
"But, that wasn't proved"  
"Robotnik it years ago". Lola cupped the chocolate with her hands as if to get warmth from it. At that moment Lola started to see things beyond her imagination. Uncle Chuck started to glow. Her hot chocolate started to fly. She started to see different coloured dots in front of her face. She had a flashback, Remembering when Sonic died. Then, she passed out.

-----------------------------***********---------------------------------

Present  
April 4th 3234  
4:00pm  


"TIME TRAVEL ? WITHOUT THE TIMESTONES ? HOW ? IT'S ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE ! NO, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE !!!!" shouted Sally while walking around the place.  
"No Sally, not impossible. Implausible"

Lola had called everyone to the briefing room. She information from Uncle Chuck showed that Robotnik was planning time travel. This was dangerous. Rotor decided to stand up.  
"Well Sally, time travel is possible, by theory, but it hasn't been proved yet. Many people have tried. But I...."  
Bunnie slammed her fist on the table and interrupted.  
"This is all well an good, but how we y'all gonna stop him ?". There was an eerie silence. The birds and the kids could be heard. Sonic then jumped up and enthusiastically said his idea.  
"Why don't we juice over there and destroy the project ?" Lola went against the idea.  
"Sorry son. Robotnik would just make the project again. Even if it took him his life. He would travel back divert us. There would be no point"  
"Crap" ideas kept popping up. Rotor kept trying to talk but he was always interrupted. Then he decided to put his foot down.  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP !". Everybody shut up and looked at him.  
"Rotor, do you have someeetheeeing to zay ?" Antoine asked.  
"Yes. I have been trying to say that ...." Everyone was staring at him. Sally's eyes burned into him. She was very angry.  
"..that...I've built a machine"  
"SO ?" Sally shouted  
"It's a machine, that can change time"  


To be continued.......


End file.
